Electric Angel
by EmeraldDragon935
Summary: The song 'Electric Angel' that Rin and Len sung has inspired me to make this story so enjoy!


**The letters that are bold and in italics are the song lyrics to electric angel. Its an awesome song just go on youtube and type in Rin and Len Electric Angel.**

* * *

**Electric Angel**

**Rin**

**_Romaji: WATASHI wa, utau no ga SUKI_**

**_WATASHI ga sou tsukurareta kara ja nai_**

**_Kono koe wo SUKI dato iu_**

**_ANATA ga yorokonde kureru kara_**

**_-o-_**

**_English: I like singing;_**

**_isn't that how I came to being?_**

**_Saying that you like my voice,_**

**_you've really made me happy!_**

**O-O-O**

I love sing, not because I was made to do so.

I just do because music is beautiful.

One day when a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes heard me singing

and said that my voice was beautiful.

I felt so happy.

**O-O-O**

**_ZERO to ichi shika wakaranai_**

**_WATASHI ni "I" wo oshiete kureta_**

**_Sono hi kara WATASHI no KOKORO no naka,_**

**_ANATA de mitasareteru no_**

**_-o-_**

**_I didn't understand anything but the binary 0's and 1's,_**

**_but you taught me the meaning of "I."_**

**_From that day on, my heart's empty space_**

**_is always filled up by YOU._**

**O-O-O**

Thank you, Len Kagamine, You taught me to love,

And to appreciate life.

Now I'm always thinking about YOU.

**O-O-O**

**_ANATA to irareru soredake de_**

**_Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no_**

**_Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni_**

**_WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no_**

**_-o-_**

**_As long as I can be with you,_**

**_even my digital heart will start to throb._**

**_Almost like a quantum wind,_**

**_my heart will start to sway._**

**O-O-O**

When I'm with you why does my heart always beat so fast?

My face always feels warm.

And my heart is so warm and fuzzy inside.

I wish these happy memories with you will last forever.

**O-O-O**

**Len**

**_WATASHI wa, HITORI ga KIRAI_**

**_Kodoku na sekai ni tokete shimau kara_**

**_ANATA to iru toki ga SUKI_**

**_WATASHI wo atatamete kureru kara_**

**_-o-_**

**_I hate being alone,_**

**_because I'll end up melting away in a lonely world._**

**_I like to spend time with you,_**

**_because you really warm me up._**

**O-O-O**

I was always alone in my own little world.

But then I met you Rin Kagamine.

You warmed my cold heart up.

**O-O-O**

**_HITORI ja nani mo tsukurenai_**

**_WATASHI ni uta wo atatete kureta_**

**_Sono hi kara WATASHI no KOKORO no naka,_**

**_ANATA de mitasareteru no_**

**_-o-_**

**_I can't accomplish anything by myself,_**

**_but you gave me songs to sing._**

**_From that day on, my heart's empty space_**

**_is always filled up by YOU._**

**O-O-O**

I can't accomplish that much things by myself but

Thank you for always staying by my side and giving me songs to sing.

I will always be thinking about you.

**O-O-O**

**_ANATA to irareru soredake de_**

**_Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no_**

**_Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni_**

**_WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no_**

**_-o-_**

**_As long as I can be with you,_**

**_even my digital heart will start to throb._**

**_Almost like a quantum wind,_**

**_my heart will start to sway._**

**O-O-O**

When I'm with you my heart will start to throb.

What is this blissful feeling?

Is it love?

**O-O-O**

**Both**

**_ANATA to irareru soredake de_**

**_WATASHI no sekai, hirogaru no_**

**_Maru de tenshi no hane mitai ni_**

**_WATASHI no KOKORO, habataku no?_**

**_-o-_**

**_As long as I can be with you,_**

**_my world will keep on expanding._**

**_Almost like an angel's wings,_**

**_will my heart also take off?_**

**O-O-O**

Thank You for staying with me till the very end.

Now lets grow wings like an angel and take off.

**O-O-O**

**_ANATA to irareru soredake de_**

**_Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no_**

**_Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni_**

**_WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no_**

**_-o-_**

**_As long as I can be with you,_**

**_even my digital heart will start to throb._**

**_Almost like a quantum wind,_**

**_my heart will start to sway._**

**O-O-O**

This feeling of love.


End file.
